Tease Bully Love
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Shaoran and Sakura were childhood friends however weren't good to each other. Now, she had to move in his place, what will he do? Short fic! completed RR!
1. 1

**Card Captor Sakura**

(c) Hibiki Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS yada yada Clamp does.

Title: Tease Bully = Love

Summary: Shaoran and Sakura were childhood friends however weren't good to each other. Shaoran was always there when Sakura is bullied but what's worse was he bullied her as her payment so she had like and hate to him. Now, she had to move in his place, what will he do?

Note: I got this story inspiration from a comic but it doesn't have any relation to CCS. But I made half of the story up my self. It's short!

Starting today, I had to move to new a place.

"Sakura, say hello to Auntie Yelan. She's your mother's good friend in high school!" An old man about her 30s called Sakura as she was just standing there tired. "Don't be shy!" An old woman like Sakura's mother giggled, she was Sakura's mother's good friend, "You are always welcome."

"Don't just stand there!" Sakura's aunt said in an angry mode looking at her.

Easy of her for say! I know she's going out of country to leave me alone at the Lis. Look! There he is! My new life started by his arrival, Li Shaoran.

A chest brown haired young man was on the stairs and Sakura looked up at him with a little blush.

Shaoran was a half part time model aged 17. He was my neighbour and my good friend when I was a kid. He usually helped me from being bullied by other children.

"I was sent to UK for a few years. Don't know when I could come back. I am afraid my niece, Sakura can't live alone and I have to ask your favor!" Sakura's auntie said in a distant. "Sakura is a good girl. Don't worry, I will take care of her!" Yelan replied.

Few years? Keep your lies. Keep me out from your lies. I know you don't like me. About Shaoran again, after he helped me, he bullied me instead without anyone knowledge and it was much worse. He is the most horrible beast... I can't stay here... I can't... I want somewhere, somewhere than here...

"Sakura, behave at the Lis'. I am leaving now!" Her auntie waved on the door and Sakura immediately flinched. "Don't go, Auntie! You can bring me anywhere but not here!" The front door was shut and she had sweat drops. She looked scared.

"Auntie Yelan need to go to work too," Yelan smiled and walked out the front door, "Bye!" Sakura had vertical lines on her face, "Auntie! Don't go!!" "Bye..." The chest brown haired guy behind said relaxed. Sakura crashed down.

"You see?" He looked at her, "My mother is also a busy woman. Often comes back home!" Shaoran's face was scary, "If you stay here, you need to work on your own, understand?"

"Ha... hai..." Sakura was shaking scared.

Oh God! Save me... from this horrible life... He's bullying me again... I don't deserve this. After my parents death, I was send under my father's sister, who always think about nothing but money and now, she sent me to the Lis'? With the horrible Li Shaoran?

Shaoran was staring at Sakura as she was sleeping sweetly. He looked mad and pouting. At last, Sakura had her eyes opened and immediately flinched with a scream. "Wake up and do your work!" He ordered and Sakura sweat dropped.

I don't know how my life would be tomorrow and the day after the tomorrow? Why do I have to work like as if I am his maid?

Sakura was cooking in kitchen while Shaoran was reading the day's newspaper like the master of the house. Sakura had her eyes filled with tears. "Do that work fast!" Shaoran ordered.

Ah!! I nearly forgotten. My important thing is still in the bag. I need to find somewhere safe to keep it.

Sakura opened the wardrobe quietly, "Shaoran, you go first, I be right behind you!" She placed something inside.

I was also have to transfer school at Shaoran's meaning I have to be with the 'beast' for 24 hours. Why do I have to bring his bag along? He is... obviously popular.

A few cute girls greeted Shaoran respectfully and Sakura immediately could tell they were his fans. "Eh? Shaoran who's the girl beside you? Girlfriend?" One of them pointed to Sakura and Shaoran looked at her. "No... No! I am not his girlfriend!" Sakura immediately protested. "She's my maid!" He replied seriously and annoyingly. "I know you'd reply that..." She pouted from behind with vertical lines on her face. Shaoran looked at her.

"Oi! You don't inform yourself?" He reminded, "It's late now!" Sakura snapped, "Oh! Yes!" "Wait me in the classroom after school!" He ordered and she walked away waving nodding, "I go first. See you later! Eh?" She saw something and turned to walk over to him.

"Don't move!" She pulled something from his hair, "There's a dry leaf sticking on your hair!" She was smiling sweetly and his fan girls screamed.

"What are you doing?" One of them screamed, "You dare you touch our idol's hair?" Sakura had sweat drops scared, "Eh? What's wrong with that?"

The class teacher introduced her in her classroom and she smiled to them. She walked over to her desk and to her shock, there were writings on her textbooks and desks all over.

In just one day, my desk was scribbled, the textbooks were torn out and some were thrown to the rubbish. What actually happened? It's like as if I've become all the student enemy. What did I do wrong? This must be the work of Shaoran's fan club.

At the end of the school, Shaoran was waiting on the door looking at her. He walked from behind and grabbed her, "Let's go home!" "Eh?" She questioned, "Shaoran?" "Thank you for take caring my maid!" He thanked to everyone in the class. "Shaoran, who's your maid?" Sakura screamed to him angrily. She refused to go with him and Shaoran grabbed her on the waist.

"I don't want too!" Sakura wailed like a baby. "Don't get close to everyone!" He ordered with veins popping out. "Why?" She wailed again. "Just obey my orders. Maid don't have the right to ask!" He claimed sarcastically. They quarreled.

"Don't assume me I don't know! You place something in the wardrobe, right? What's that thing?" He looked at her with veins. "How did you know?" She had her eyes filled tears, "Shaoran, you are a beast!!"

Review

Read next page


	2. Shaoran POV

****

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

****

__

I know... there's something Sakura put inside... in the wardrobe...

****

__

"That's my most important thing! I won't let you take it from me!" Sakura screamed that night crying as Shaoran was being persistent about it.

Shaoran stared the wardrobe in the living room with his arms on his hips grumbling. He looked down and saw Sakura sleeping cuddling a pillow with her.

****

__

What's important to her is important to me because... what's not as important as that since she dare to sleep here. Someone had said that, the more we like someone, the more we want to bully her. She is the girl of my dreams ever since I was a boy. But she is really clueless until now she can't realize it. What did she put inside? The picture of her boyfriend? If it is, I will be crazy about it!

****

Shaoran sneakily opened the wardrobe quietly and took a small handkerchief. He bended down to her while wiping his cheeks with the handkerchief. Sakura opened her eyes and screamed, "Hankie!!" "Wah! You sleep here just because of this hankie?" He looked sarcastic, "So stupid until you watch this over night? I am very sorry for you!"

Sakura screamed crying and hit her pillow to him, "Stupid! Beast! Idiot!"

****

__

Why is this handkerchief important to her? Ah... now I remember... this handkerchief. That time, she was crying because she was bullied and there was blood so I gave her my handkerchief to wipe the blood. I didn't expect she would keep it until now... She hit me just because of the handkerchief. Is it important compare to me? Until when can you understand me?

****

They went to school and everyone spotted his bump on his cheek. "Tell us, who bullied you." Sakura immediately flinched and scared. She imagined that Shaoran ordered them to kill her.

The girls immediately pointed at her and she flinched, "You must have hit Shaoran! Evil Girl!" Out of the blue, Shaoran hugged her as they both blushed. "Eh! No! This is a miss understanding. It was just a little accident!" "Huh?" Sakura had a question look. He hugged her, "This is not Sakura's fault!"

__

"Shaoran... Shaoran... he is protecting me? Does he care about me?" Sakura thought curiously. "Okay Shaoran, we believe you!" The girls said.

****

__

No matter how evil her actions are, I want Sakura to be my important treasure.

****

"From now on, you need to follow all my orders!" Shaoran whispered on her shoulder, "If not, your secret 'you bully me' will be revealed, understand?" Sakura's eyes widened and pushed him, "Let go of me! You are really a beast! I hate you! I want to move away from you house!" She ran away.

__

"Where am I going to stay anyway?" Sakura thought stupidly running to her classroom.

That afternoon, Sakura immediately pack up while crying. "Sakura, calm down!" Yelan said from behind with sweat drops, "Listen to me first!" "It's okay, Auntie!" She replied, "Shaoran like me to move! He hates Sakura!"

****

__

It's over! Keep it that way! You don't know how love goes. The subject I had been worried about. I know it will end like this. So boring. To Sakura, I am just a beast that she hated. I give-up. I don't care where she goes. I wished her happiness.

****

"Huh! Do what ever you want! I don't care!" Shaoran passed by her and was ignored.

It was in the middle of this and Sakura entered in Shaoran's room with a sharp scissors in her hands. "I am worried crazy and you are having a comfortable sleep here?" She had veins popping out, "Baka! Before I go, I want to feel what I feel for this years, beast!" She pulled his hair on and started cutting them.

****

__

I am sorry... even though I like you, Shaoran... until when can I depend on Shaoran? I am so stupid. Why do I like a beast like him?

****

"Sakura, wait up!" Sakura turned and saw Shaoran behind puffing. "Lucky I could make it!" He pointed and she shrieked. "Shaoran?" She screamed and ran off, "No!! It was a mistake." "Sakura?" He questioned from behind and followed.

He caught her from behind as she was crying, "Wei, What's the matter with you? Do you really hate me that much?" "No! I won't do it again! Don't hit me!" She cried. He hugged her. "Isn't that you hate me? You took my important thing that you gave me and then you were mad at me!" She screamed. "Don't say that!" He laid his chain on her head holding her tight even though she was hitting her.

****

__

My heart wish had changed. She might hate me but I still want to stay with her forever. You hit me too hard.

****

"Actually I like you but last night, it looks like the hankie was more important compare to me!" He confessed with a blushed, "That's why I was mad" She stopped hitting. "Was the hankie important than me?" She didn't reply. "Wei, answer me! Why are you quiet!" He screamed and they stopped hugging.

"I thought you were running to me because I cut your hair..." She pointed innocently. "WHAT? You dare to cut my lovely hair! You Beast!!" Shaoran screamed shocked. "You bully me ya??"

****

The End

A/u: How did it go? I agree tease bully = love because I have experienced it! Please review.


End file.
